Hocus Pocus Pac-Man
Hocus Pocus Pac-Man is the fourth episode of the Pac-Man TV Show. It aired alongside another episode called The Great Pac-Quake. Plot The episode starts off at Pac-Man's house where the Mailman arrives to deliver mail. He finds 2 letters for Pac-Man, 1 letter for Pepper, and 1 letter for Chomp-Chomp. Chomp-Chomp grabs his letter and puts it in his mouth. The Mailman then tells Chomp-Chomp how he loves junk mail. Then Sour Puss is seen chasing him. The scene then switches to Mailman walking away while Pac-Man is sleeping in his hammock but gets interrupted by Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss which makes him all tied up in his hammock. Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss growl in the process, then fight again which tears Pac-Man's hammock apart. Then Pac-Man says how they should get along. Then he gets up and fixes his hammock. After fixing his hammock, he sleeps again only to get interrupted by Pepper which makes him fall out of his hammock believing it's Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss again but finds out it's Pepper and Pac-Baby. Pepper syas she has to go shopping and Pac-Man agrees to take care of Pac-Baby, in which he hops into his hammock again to finally get some sleep but Pac-Baby bounces very high and falls into Pac-Man's hammock to which Pac-Man bounces along for no real purpose. Later, Pac-Man puts Pac-Baby into his crib and tells him he's going to get some sleep and expects Pac-Baby to stay put in his crib but Pac-Baby escapes by bouncing very high again and lands on the lawn mower which he turns on. The lawn mower heads towards Pac-Man and hurts him very badly off his hammock and the yellow chompers on the mower bite him and also bites his hammock. Later, Pac-Man puts Pac-Baby in his crib again but this time with it upside down so Pac-Baby will actually stay put this time while trapped inside it but Pac-Baby drinks his bottle which gives him enough Pac-Baby Power to chomp his way out of his crib. He then goes out the window and turns the sprinkler on which makes Pac-Man fall out of his hammock and into a pile of mud. Then Pac-Baby chomps Pepper's favorite flower bed while Pac-Man tries to stop him then swings on a swing high enough to which Pac-Man runs into his hammock and slings onto the swing set all tied up. Then Pac-Baby goes up the swing set and kisses Pac-Man. Later, Pac-Baby's in his crib again but with Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss with him. Pac-Man then says that the only way to keep him out of trouble is to keep him busy. He then scrolls through a pile of books for him to read to Pac-Baby until he comes across a book called Pac-Magic which he decides to entertain him with magic tricks. He's then seen sitting at the table reading the book. His first trick is called the "Slide of Hand" in which he holds a single Power Pellet and makes two appear, then three, then none to which the Power Pellet was in his mouth and then he spits it out. His next trick involves a deck of cards which he asks Chomp-Chomp to pick a card but it fails when Chomp-Chomp eats the card he picked. His final trick is the old Pac-Rabbit-in-the-hat trick. He then reads the book and finds out that he needs a Pac-Rabbit to do the trick. He asks for volunteers to which Chomp-Chomp gets scared and ties his ears to cover his eyes and Sour Puss is really lazy to do the trick so Pac-Man has no choice put to pick Pac-Baby. He then puts him in the hat and reads the book to which is says he needs to say the magic words. He then goes to the hat and says the magic words "Hocus, Pacus, Abracazack!" and much to his delight, the trick worked. He then reads the book again to which it says to make Pac-Baby reappear, he must tap the hat three times and say the magic words backwards. He then goes to the hat again and syas the magic words backwards, to which he says "Pacus, Pacus, Abracuwatziz!" but he finds out Pac-Baby didn't reappear. He then says "Focus, Jocus, Makeissomesmokeiz!" but Pac-Baby still doesn't reappear. He then says "Smackas, Frackas, Whatamajackaz!" but Pac-Baby still doesn't reappear. He then says "Hocus, Pacus, Wontyoucomebackaz!" but Pac-Baby still doesn't reappear. The phone then rings to which it's Pepper who's calling to just see if everyting's OK. Pac-Man tells Pepper Pac-Baby's not lost and he's fine, then says he himself's fine and then says all of them are fine and says good-bye to Pepper. He then asks Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss to help him find Pac-Baby and then syas whoever finds him first gets a bestok full of Power Pellets. Chomp-Chomp agrees to help him but Sour Puss hatches a plan to irratate him. Chomp-Chomp is seen sniffing the floor to find Pac-Baby and also sniffs into a shoe and under the rug but Sour Puss tells him Pac-Baby's in the next room where Chomp-Chomp searches into the Washing Machine which Sour Puss traps him in and turns the Washing Machine on but repeatly switches it on and off thinking it's not working to which Chomp-Chomp jumps out of the Washing Machine. Sour Puss goes in the Washing Machine to check but accidently gets trapped in it and becomes a furry kitty when he exits it. Later, Pac-Man searches under the pillow and blanket for Pac-Baby and then looks in his hanger area to find out when he's done looking he made a mess on the floor but hears Pepper at the door to which he realizes that if Pepper finds out about him losing Pac-Baby then he'd get in big trouble. Chomp-Chomp comes into his room and bites his foot and tells him to go away as he's trying to find Pac-Baby to which he takes him to living room where Pepper finds him. Pac-Man tells her that Pac-Baby (who's really Chomp-Chomp in disguise) is fine and sleeping like a baby (after accidently telling her he's sleeping like a puppy) and tells Chomp-Chomp (disguised as Pac-Baby) to not make a peep. Pepper believes Pac-Baby got a cough but Pac-Man tells her of course not and says that was him sneezing and pretends to sneeze to which Pepper gives him a hankerchief. Sour Puss arrives at the cradle and scrathes eat which scares Chomp-Chomp to which Pac-Man says that he must be having a nightmare. Sour Puss then comes along with a bottle of fleas and shakes them in Chomp-Chomp's fur to which he yelps and scrathes at the same time. Pepper then gets shocked to see that Pac-Baby was Chomp-Chomp in disguise and tells Pac-Man where he is to which he confesses he lost him and tells her how he entertained Pac-Baby with his hat trick and syas "Alakazap, Pacus, Hocus!" but is surprised to see that Pac-Baby reappears this time to which Pepper is delighted to see him. The episode ends as Chomp-Chomp and Sour Puss are still fighting which wakes Pac-Man up. Quotes Hocus Pocus Pac-Man/Quotes Trivia *This is the first episode in which the Ghost Monsters don't appear in. *This is the first time Sour Puss tried to irratate Chomp-Chomp with fleas, the second being Nighty Nightmares. *When Pac-Man tells Chomp-Chomp not to eat the card, his mouth is open but it doesn't move. *When Pac-Man is searching in the hat for Pac-Baby, he's lips don't sync at the right time. Category:TV series Category:Hanna-Barbera Episodes